


“𝙙𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙤’𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙚?”

by meltingme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Face-Fucking, He is cute, I love him, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top!Chan, Top!Minho, Top!Woojin, Voyeurism, degrading, like very sub, seungmin is ashamed, sub!seungmin, the Subbest, top!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingme/pseuds/meltingme
Summary: ''we will now touch you and you will guess which one of us is. if you guess, you will come, if you don’t, we will come. inside your pretty mouth''





	“𝙙𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙤’𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙪𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙚?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based on a tweet so creds to the one who wrote that. i also posted this on tumblr and i wanna post more there so follow me there<3 please<3
> 
> https://meltingme.tumblr.com/

“do you think you could guess who’s touching you, minnie?” chan asked, whispering at seungmin’s ear while he was blindfolding him. he had already tied him at the chair the young boy was sitting on, with his hands behind his body and his legs spreaded wide open. the other three boys were sitting on the bed right in front of him, looking at his completely naked body as he was a fucking banquet.

seungmin nodded at the question chan did, he knew well his hyung’s hands as well as he knew each one of their kinks and fantasies. he knew how chan loved to look at minnie being fucked, how he loved when the younger would look directly at him, begging to order whoever was fucking him to go faster. chan was the type who loved to order around and it was rare for chan to actually take minnie, and the fact that it was so rare made it feel ever better.

he also knew how hyunjin, the one sitting right in front of him, loved to tease. he loved to see how seungmin always gets hard for nothing. hyunjin loved to touch his body, kiss it, see how it twitched every time the older would come a little closer to his private parts. seungmin knew how hyunjin loved to finger him and to see him come without really touching him after interminable minutes of edging.

and everytime seungmin would cum untouched, minho always made fun of him for that, calling him a slut for coming so bad and so soon with just two fingers up his ass. minho loved to degrade him and to see him cry everytime he would enter his sensitive hole without warning, immediately fucking him hard without giving him time to adjust and always laughing at minnie’s moans, telling him to stop whining like a whore. minho loved to talk to the others, saying things like “look at our minnie taking everything we give him without saying a word, he loves being our fucktoy, doesnt he?”, then minho would make him come without stopping, till the point seungmin would lost the count of how many times he reached.

and seungmin loved each one of them and all their ways to take him. he loved the look in chan’s dark eyes who would stare at him anytime, carefully observing every single detail of his, he loved how hyunjin knew each one of his sensitive spots. he loved how minho would treat him, sounding irritated and also annoyed saying the words he loved to whisper at minnie’s ear, even if seungmin knew how bad he was loving it. and seungnin loved how woojin always took care of him. but his favorite part of having that type of relationship with them was that they loved to switch roles. that times seungmin found out how woojin, too, loved to degrade him and how chan, too, loved to tease him. but this is a story for another time.

chan brought seungmin back to really when he slowly

inserted a little vibrating egg inside of him.

“well, i hope you do recognize us. we will now touch you and you will guess which one of us is. if you guess, you will come, if you don’t, we will come. inside your pretty mouth”, chan said while turning the egg on. chan also checked if the cock ring hyunjin previously put on him was secured so he couldnt come if they didnt want him to.

“got it, minnie?” chan asked, and seungmin nodded. he was already panting a bit cause he already loved that little game they were playing with him.

“go ahead” he heard chan voice, then he heard someone standing up. he felt someone coming closer to him. the first thing he touched was seungmin’s cheek. he was using the tip of his fingers, so it was hard for seungmin to guess.

the guy in front of him sat on his legs, starting to tease his nipples. seungmin then felt the touches going down his stomach. when the fingers were about to touch his little red erection, they changed their direction and went to touch minnies visible nerve on his leg, pressing it a little bit. seungmin should’ve recognized this way of teasing, but he was so destracted he couldnt think straight.

“can you turn it down a little bit? please, please, just a little..” he said and he felt the hand that was teasing him reaching the little vibrating egg which was making it hard for seungmin to guess who was in front of him.

but instead of slowing, the vibration became faster. and it hurt. seungmin’s little cock twitched, in need of being touched, and seungmin tilted his head back. this should’ve been an hint for seungmin, but all he wanted was to come and he couldn’t reflect well, so..

“hyunjin. its hyunjin.. please..” he whispered before letting go of a moan.

he heard a giggle.

“should i be offended?”. hyunjin’s voice was too far for him to be the guy who was touching seungmin.

the vibrating egg slowed down and the boy sit on his leg stood up, coming closer to seungmin’s ear.

“its time for you to let me use your dirty little mouth”. it was minho. seungmin shoul’ve known. the way he turned the vibration up when seungmin asked to slow it down? it was clearly minho. but maybe seungmin was not disappointed in the fact that he would’ve been punished. maybe he liked it.

“he did it on purpose” stated chan while minho was freeing his hands and legs for him to get on his knees.

“oh, sure he did. since he likes it so much when i fuck his mouth.” minho said.

“our minnie loves chocking on cocks. i bet he would cum just with that” hyunjin said while giggling.

“be a good boy an get on your knees, baby” said woojin. seungmin’s legs were shaking. they were too much, and though this thing between them has been going on for some time, seungmin didnt know how to handle them yet. he was too weak for them, letting them interrupt whatever he was doing to play with him. whenever they wanted, all together, one by one or two at once. and seungmin never complained, in fact, he loved it so bad.

he fell on his knees and minho took his blindfold off, letting it fall on the chair seungmin was sitting on. minho started undoing his jeans and seungmin looked at the others in the eyes. minho covered them with his body but seungmin could see they were sitting on the bed, looking at him. they were so beautiful.

“oh, you want them to see you?” minho asked. seungmin just nodded.

“you have lips. use them before they’re to busy to even breathe” minho said, with annoyed voice. seungmin felt chills.

“yes, please, can i?”. seungmin’s voice was sweet, shy, weak. he looked so innocent and that vision was making all four of them go crazy.

minho turned around, letting the others see his profile, not covering seungmin anymore. the younger moved to be in front of minho, so the others could have a good view on what was going to happen.

minho wasnt gentle. he was when he was cuddling seungmin, when he was with the others. but in moments like that he was really, really rough. but only because he knew seungmin loved it. he entered his mouth slowly after he took seungmin’s hair with his hand. he let his cock slid on seungmin’s tongue till the younger’s nose touched his pubis. he remained still for some seconds, knowing seungmin would handle it since it wasnt the first time. he waited untill seungmin was whining, so he took his cock out his mouth, watching him as he was panting.

“such a useless whore. can’t even handle my cock down your throat for more than ten seconds? pathetic” minho said. but his voice was deeper, his breath heavier. and seungmin knew he was liking it so much.

minho let seungmin breathe for one or two seconds more before he started thrusting into his mouth, holding him head still. the sound of seungmin gagging around minho’s dick was so dirty and seungmin felt chills all over his body. it was so good.

thinking no one would see him, he started stroking his sore erection. he let go of some soft moans, feeling relieved, before hyunjin noticed what he was doing.

“oh, no” he said, before climbing off the bed and getting behind him, holding his wrists still. “no one allowed you to touch yourself” hyunjin said close to his ear. minho heard everything and he pulled seungmin’s hair, making him whine. he entred his mouth completely, not letting him breathe.

“dont ever fucking do that again” said minho. seungmin’s face was red because he wasn’t breathing and because he was so embarrassed. he looked at woojin, who was gently caressing himself at the sigh of seungmin being used like that. chan was sitting next to him, and he was touching himself too.

he closed his eyes when he felt the vibrating egg speeding up. minho let go just to hear his moans and whines.

“please..” said seungmin, but he couldnt say more cause minho started fucking his mouth again.

“the game was easy. you had to guess, but you couldn’t, so dont waste your time praying and begging to cum. you need to earn that” hyunjin whispered at seungmin’s ear as the first tear started running down his cheek. his body was twitching, he needed to cum so bad it hurt.

some seconds after, at the sight of seungmin crying in pain and pleasure, minho came in his mouth with a groan. seungmin swallowed everything as hyunjin was caressing his hair and slowing the vibration down.

“stand up” ordered minho with a little smile, knowing it would be hard for seungmin to do so.

seungmin moved slowly, his legs were shaking so much, he lost the balance and hyunjin, who was standing behind him, had to hold his waist so he wouldn’t fall. seungmin put his hands on hyunjin’s, holding them.

minho came closer and started caressing seungmin’s swollen lips.

“you look so fucked. look at these lips.. i love it” he whispered, before kissing seungmin. it was not a rare thing, minho used to kiss him a lot, but seungmin’s heart did a thing every time their lips would touch. minho caressed his cheek before moving away from the kiss.

“sit back on the chair, mh?” minho said and seungmin nodded. minho went to sit back on the bed and hyunjin helped seungmin to sit on the chair. he took a moment to kiss him too, whispering how cute he looked like that. then, he put the blindfold back on seungmin’s eyes and turned the vibrating egg up a little bit before going back to the bed, too.

“this is the last. you know we would do this all day but we have to go practice, got it, minnie?” said chan. seungmin nodded.

“you better guess this one, i dont think it would be the best thing for you to practice while being this hard, right?” teased hyunjin.

“oh, guess if one of the others found out about it. imagine jeongin finding out since you cant stay away from him”, said minho. seungmin violently blushed, and minho tilted his head, looking at him with a curious gaze.

“why so red, minnie? its not like you have a crush on him” said hyunjin. if possible, seungmin blushed even more.

“he does! how cute. but how would he react if he knew how you love to be fucked?” asked minho. seungmin was dying in embarrassment, while the two eldest were just listening and chuckling.

“hyung, stop..” cutely said seungmin.

“we could take him here to you” suggested hyunjin. the younger shook his head in disappointment.

“and order him to ride you, while you’re tied up like that. you would like that so much, wouldn’t you?” and seungmin pouted, whispering a weak “no..”, but everyone in that room knew he would love that. seungmin tried to put that thought away, cause he felt so guilty when he was thinking about jeongin in that way, but the image of the youngest slowly moving on him wearing one of the big t-shirts he always used at home cause he was to shy to be completely naked was already on his mind and seungmin knew that would be so hard to forget.

“you’re ready, minnie? this will be a easy one” chan asked. seungmin nodded before he heard someone slowly moving closer to him. said person kneel in front of him, gently spreading his legs so he could place between them. he, then, started caressing his hair and his cheeks, making seungmin smile. while one hand was on his face, the other one was on his tight. those hand’s warmth, the way the person in front of him was kindly touching him. seungmin knew exactly who it was.

“woojinie hyung” seungmin said with a confident tone.

“its me, baby” woojin said, making the younger smile even more. “you’ve been so good today, right? im sure no one heard you. the first days we were doing this we had to be so careful cause you were really really loud. but now i think that even if someone walked by the door, they wouldn’t hear you. not that you wouldn’t like it..”. woojin’s voice had a strange effect on seungmin. the younger loved to hear it, and he would always lose himself into woojin’s words. he loved how woojin would talk to him, praise him, making him forget everything only with words. seungmin didnt even notice that woojin was slowly turning the vibrating egg up, until his hyung’s sweet voice was replaced with his own moans.

“you look so beautiful like that, minnie. could do this for days. i would never get tired of seeing you getting lost in pleasure”. woojin knew how bad seungmin loved his voice, and for this reason he loved to talk to him, while caressing his leg and playing with the little toy inside of him.

seungmin was about to ask his hyung to take the ring around him that wouldn’t let him cum off when woojin’s warm hand left his thigh.

seungmin smiled when he heard the sound of keys. soon, he felt so free. he tilted his head back, heavy breathing, feeling the orgasm coming.

“hyung.. please, can i?” he asked between the moans, and he did not have to wait for the answer.

“of course you can, baby” woojin said with a smile.

seungmin let go, arching his back, finally reaching with a breathy moan. woojin took some drops of his semen, letting him taste himself and, since they’ve been buying him pineapple-flavored things everywhere they’ve been to in the past days, it tasted so sweet. seungmin loved it.

woojin slowly pulled the toy out of seungmin’s exhaused body, letting him rest and breathe as he was kissing his neck and chest.

“how much longer before we have to go, channie?” woojin asked.

“you have to be quick” chan gently answered knowing exactly what woojin wanted to do.

“i will try. minnie, do you think you can give me another one? or you’re too tired?”. seungmin was clearly too tired, but how could he say no when woojin was asking him with that voice? so the younger nodded and then his blindfold was taken off again. and the rope that was holding his hands, too.

the older started leaving slow kisses on seungmin’s pale skin, and as he was doing his, seungmin took some moments to see what the others were doing. minho was sitting on the bed, comfortably resting on his hands behind his body on the mattress. hyunjin was also resting on his hand, while with the other one he was jerking himself off. chan looked like he just came, and seungmin found out he actually did thanks to some spots on his jeans and on his hand, which was resting on his lap.

without noticing, seungmin got hard again. the way the three boys were looking at him the scenes he rememberes from before, when minho reached the orgasm in his mouth, the fact that hyunjin was jerking off while looking at him and that chan just finished to do so were such a turn on for seungmin.

“can someone pass me the lube?” asked woojin while pointing at the bottle on the dresser. minho stood up and seungmin followed him with his gaze. the older took the bottle and passed it to woojin, winking at seungmin, making him smile.

seungmin then brought his attention back to the boy between his legs, who was carefully squeeze some lube on his fingers. woojin easyly entered seungmin’s already stretched hole with both his fingers. and, of course, the vibrating feeling was something seungmin loved, but not as much as he loved to feel his hyung’s long and warm fingers inside of him. he arched his back, trying to feel them deeper, trembling around them when woojin started thrusting into him with them.

“hyung..” he whispered, holding the chair’s sit with his hands, trying to be as quiet as possible, but letting go of a moan sometimes just because he know all four of them loved those sounds.

“yes, baby?” asked woojin.

“feels so good, hyung..” confessed seungmin. it was rare for the him to say it. it was his little secret, that they found out by accident, he never talked about it with anyone, he even acted like nothing was going on with them when he was not tied up on a chair or held down on a bed while some of them was fucking him. and he was also never the first to ask. it always started from them, and even if seungmin was feeling a little horny, and he wanted one of them (or all four of them), he would never ask. minho once found him touching himself on minho’s bed, convinced he was out and he wouldn’t come back before some hours. needless to say how minho made fun of him for that. how he called him a needy little slut for jerking off on minho’s bed, with his head in his pillow, trying to feel his scent. minho then asked him for keep touching himself while the older kept whispering at minnie’s ear the things he loved to ear. anyways, even in his worst days, when he was craving the feeling of someone filling him up and wrecking him, he would never ask. cause he was ashamed od how good it felt.

“oh, does it? and how does this feel, baby?” said woojin, speeding up his movements and hitting minnie’s prostate (which he exactly knew where it was) everytime he thrusted inside his body. seungmin clenched around his hyung’s finger, letting go of some moans while his legs were literally shaking.

woojin then used his other hand to stroke the younger’s erection. at the same pace he was using to fuck him with his fingers. it didnt take long for seungmin to cum in woojin’s hand.

everything was so intense and seungmin was still recovering from the best orgasm of his life (he used to say this to himself everytime one of them would literally just touch him, but okay) when he realized someone was lifting him up. when he opened his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing, chan was laying him on his bed.

“minnie, do you want us to tell the others you’re not feeling yourself, so you can rest a bit?” said chan, with the most gentle voice ever.

“only for this time..” whispered seungmin, nodding. he felt really tired, not only because of what happened in the last hours. he was not feeling great those days.

“okay, guys, i’ll help him to clean himself, wait me with the others” chan asked to the others.

“okay, but let me say bye to him” hyunjin said, coming closer to seungmin. he then bowed down to kiss seungmin in a really sweet way.

“expect me to tease you till you cry the next time, since i couldn’t today” he warned with a big smile. seungmin smiled too.

“don’t worry, i’ll warn jeongin, maybe he would come visiting you if we tell him you’re not feeling great, and he’ll cuddle you” minho said in a teasing voice, afted he kissed seungmin, too, making him blush so much.

“i’ll buy you some chips on my way back home, we will eat them and watch a film if you’re not busy” said woojin with a big smile after his kiss.

“sounds good, hyung. thank you” seungmin said before seeing them leaving the room.

“you think this is wrong, right?” asked chan after a minute of silence, while he was cleaning seungmin with some tissues and cuddling him a little.

“well, it sure does not feel like someone my parents would be proud of” seungmin giggled.

“but if feels good. it really does, doesn’t it?” chan asked, receiving a nod as an answer.

“i also think that it is weird for me to find this hot like nothing else in the world, but its not the point. when you talk about sex its only about being consensual and feeling good. and we have both things, dont we?” the elder asked, handing seungmin some of his clothes.

“we do. we all feel good” said seungmin.

chan left a kiss on seungmin’s forehead and smiled, whispering:

“so dont feel ashamed, okay? we feel good, nothing wrong about it.”

after other cuddles and kisses, chan left the room.

it was still weird for seungmin to accept his own self and the things he liked, but he was working on it. anyways, as he was closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep, with the solid memories of what happened that day, with his little butt hole still aching a bit, with the endorphins that his brain has released relaxing his body, he was not feeling wrong at all.


End file.
